minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Batwing4 Beckons Me (Revamped Remake)
Remake of the original. Enjoy! -GREEN0704 Enter Sean Hey guys! My name is Sean or as you Minecrafters know, GREEN0704! So... How many of you have experienced paranormal things in your favorite video games? Well, do I have the story for you. Though I still question what will happen next in this strange adventure. Now most players know of Herobrine, Null, and Entity 303... Well... I've experienced an entity who's basically as powerful as all of them combined into some strange ghost. Now. More importantly, I had a friend named Batwing4. He was nooby. I always helped him out. He looked up to me. We revealed our real names to each other. His real name was Makoto. But one day... News reports said some dark forces knocked over an electrical wire and he was electrocuted. The body was never found. I had decided to join the server we played on: Minegrade to pay my respects to him through his remaining builds. Bad idea. Though now I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't joined. Alright, enough chit chat, let's just get to the story. Sound good? Yeah, I thought so. W. T. H. GREEN0704 has joined the game! GREEN0704: Ah! It's great to be on Minegrade. "It's your funeral... " I heard a whisper say that through my earbuds. I'm scared. "You shouldn't have come here... " What? Am I insane?! This is creepy. I might be going crazy but that's unlikely... "You maybe could've just played Roblox... " ROBLOX?!?!?! ALRIGHT!!!! WHO'S THE MOTHERFUCKER?!?!?! Starkz: DUDE!!!! OH THANK GOD YOUR HERE!!!! Next Starkz: GREEN!!!!! GREEN0704: ??? Starkz: UMMMM... You know how Batwing4 died? GREEN0704: That's why I'm on here... Why? Starkz: Well. Some paranormal bullshit is going on... GREEN0704: What do you mean?! Starkz4ing: Well... SBatrks4ing: Lets just say... Bstwirks4: You know me... Batwing4: Sean... GREEN0704: WTF?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH STARKZ?!?!? MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!?!?! Batwing4: But I'm not alive Sean. Starkz is in a better place... HELL!!!! GREEN0704: WTH?!?! What are you doing?! Batwing4: I AM THE NEW RULER OF MINECRAFT AND SOON THE WORLD!!! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!!!! GREEN0704: What are you talking about?! Batwing4: EVERYONE HAS HURT ME AND INSULTED ME AND SHAMED ME FROM BEHIND YOUR BACK!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!! BUT NOW... I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE... And I can have my best friend at my side! What do you say Sean? GREEN0704: I SAY YOUR A PARANORMAL RETARD!!!! Batwing4: GRRRRR!!!! I WANTED YOU BY MY SIDE!!!! "YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED ME!!!! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH THAT 1,000 OTHERS HAVE RECEIVED!!!! " I shot back. What had happened to my friend?! He shot fireballs at me, lifted blocks out of the ground, YOU NAME IT!!! I didn't want this... I wanted my old friend back... I wanted the Batwing4 I knew and loved back... I wanted Makoto back... But I guess I can't have that. Rage boiled through me as some red armor appeared on my character along with a glowing red axe. What the- "We are captured by Batwing4. You know me as Entity 303. Me and Herobrine are captured. Can you protect Null for us? She is very weak and we expect to see her at your computer by nightfall. This armor shall protect you. Good luck. We need you. " After the message ended, I felt insane. WHAT DID I JUST GET MYSELF INTO?!?! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT?!?! More importantly: ENTITY 303, HEROBRINE, AND NULL ARE REAL?!?! AND I'M MEETING NULL?!?! WHAT THE WHAT?!?!? Duel of The Primals I looked Batwing4 in the virtual eye. He summoned a black shadowy power axe in his hand. Batwing4: You shall regret not joining me. GREEN0704: Bring it, Makoto. Batwing4: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! He teleported up to me and slashed me. My character fell back. I got up and slashed him back. He groaned and caused some blocks to rise up and attempt to crush me. I dodged them but wasn't prepared for Batwing4's purple guardian blast. I was knocked back again. This fucker can't win. MINECRAFT SHALL BE SAFE AND MINEKIND SHALL NOT MEET ITS END!!!! I ran up and slashed him with me axe, but I kept going. I no longer cared about anything else, or the fact that players began to join in the back watching us. He was taking tons of damage. I killed him. I took one big slash and killed him. The players in the background cheered. I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I just killed my best friend. Null I sighed and walked away from my computer. Did I just save Minecraft?!?! I wonder if the battle is over. "On the contrary..." A black blocky figure with blue hair said walking out of my computer. "The battle has just begun..." Null smiled putting her hands on her hips. Well. Long story short, a CreepyPasta is now my roommate and my parents fainted. They'll be up by tomorrow. Ending I wonder what happened there. I just met a CreepyPasta in real life, and killed my best friend who became a freaky shadowy blocky ghost. I wonder why this happened... I wonder why a person would get revenge just for being made fun of... I wonder how the rest of this is going to play out... Maybe these questions are best conserved for another day... Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Creepypasta Category:Null Category:MasterFrown0704